


He is the King

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday Jean-Jacques Leroy, short poem for the King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Short poem for the King





	He is the King

 

Since he was a little kid 

His heart's fire lit his dreams

He received them with a smile

He guarded them in his hands 

 

He grew up and carved a path 

Following his one and only style

He wasn't heard, he fought the world 

He learnt it all, he never stopped

 

He kept aiming for the best 

He kept skating for himself

For his loved ones and his fans

From the kindness of his heart 

 

Mirror gives the King his smile 

Radiant, bright like all the times 

He'll forever will go on 

Following his dreams, until they're done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jean-Jacques Leroy! 
> 
> Inspired by [lusciouswhiteflame's art](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/175446268174/youll-make-it-through-the-rain-believe-in)


End file.
